The greatest feeling with you
by Yasei no Aijin
Summary: Kagami révèle un fantasme pour le moins surprenant à son amant, Aomine qu'il souhaite réaliser. Cela deviendra t-il réel ? Threesome.


_**_**Titre :**_**_ _ _The greatest feeling with you.__

 _ ** _ **Auteur :**_**_ _ _Yasei.__

 _ ** _ **Disclaimer :**_**_ _ _Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, en revanche l'histoire est mienne.__

 _ ** _ **Genre :**_**_ _ _Humour, romance.__

 _ ** _ **Couple :**_**_ _ _AoKaga__ _ ** _ **(yaoi)**_**_ _ _avec la participation de Kuroko (non ce n'est pas un film).__

 ** _ _ **Rating : M. Interdit au moins de 18 ans, présence de**__** ** _ _ **lemon explicite**__** ** _ _ **, donc**__** ** _ _ **d'actes sexuels**__** ** _ _ **entre trois hommes et**__** ** _ _ **vulgarité**__** ** _ _ **. Vous êtes avertis.**__**

 _ _Je vous présente comme promis cet OS rempli d'artifices, héhé. Je tiens aussi à remercier celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une petite review dans mon premier OS, ça fait vachement plaisir et ça me donne le courage de continuer à écrire. Alors,__ _ ** _ **merci.**_**_

* * *

 ** *** Réponses aux reviews guests *****

 ** **Chibi-chan :**** J'espère que tu es toujours vivante après la lecture x) Et non je ne me suis inspirée que de la couverture (donc l'image). Le doujin n'est pas très captivant à mon goût, y'a rien de palpitant à en tirer ^^' Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir que des compliments ! A la prochaine, peut-être ;) Bises.

 ** **Anonymous1504 :**** Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu, sincèrement. Oui, car j'ai imaginé le lemon d'une autre manière et ça m'a sorti ça, c'est pour cela que j'étais pas très satisfaite. Mais heureusement je n'ai reçu que des compliments ^^ Je tâcherais d'inclure plus du POV interne ainsi qu'accentuer les sentiments des personnages, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai fait qu'à moitié ! Merci encore, à la prochaine je l'espère. Love.

 ** **Luffythebest :**** Impressionnant ? Carrément ? *o* En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review et je suis ravie que mon OS t'ai plut malgré que ce ne soit pas ton genre ! A la prochaine ! ;) Kiss.

* * *

Dans une chambre à peine éclairée par les doux rayons de soleil d'un matin d'été, un jeune homme âgé de vingt quatre ans à la chevelure flamboyante émergea doucement des bras de Morphée.

Sa première pensée fût qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des siècles. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette affirmation. Sa deuxième pensée fût une litanie d'injures très colorées suivies d'une grimace et d'un grognement de douleur en sentant son bas du dos le lancer quand il voulut se tourner sur le côté droit.

« Grmph. »

Il se figea en entendant ce grognement digne d'une panthère sauvage et n'osa plus respirer de peur de réveiller celui à l'origine de ce bruit - et de sa douleur. Il ouvrit ses yeux incroyablement rouges et contempla cet être qui est la fois son rival et sa raison de vivre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant celui-ci froncer son nez d'une manière assez mignonne - bien que le propriétaire dudit nez ne peut être qualifié de __mignon__ avec sa tête de con et ses sourcils toujours froncés - ce qui fit doucement rire Taiga. La tête de son amant est posée sur sa poitrine qui se secoua avec les soubresauts dus au rire du rouge. Le bel endormi fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder émerger de son sommeil. Taiga ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, endormi, serein et sans son habituel froncement de sourcils et son regard blasé et profondément ennuyé qu'il n'affichait qu'aux autres. Il était magnifique. Son Daiki est magnifique.

« Putain, je deviens un sentimental de bon matin. »

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux du basané en attendant qu'il se réveille. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

La troisième pensée de Taiga fut que Daiki avait définitivement les yeux les plus beaux qu'il eut été donné de contempler dans sa vie lorsqu'ils montraient autant d'amour, comme maintenant.

« Lut.  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Hnn... » soupira le bleuté.

Ledit bleuté s'étira tel un félin et revient à sa place initiale avec un sourire bienheureux, ce qui fit lever un sourcil et sourire le rouge. Il était réveillé depuis dix minutes, un quart d'heure, et en avait profité pour contempler son amant.

« Tu veux pas changer de place ? Je sens plus mon bras, là. »  
\- Grmph.  
\- Quoi ? rigola doucement Taiga.  
\- Suis bien là, marmonna Daiki en prenant un ton légèrement enfantin.

Taiga serra son amant et lui embrassa tendrement le crâne en humant le doux parfum masculin émanant du bleuté. Qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait, ce con.

\- Tu as faim ? questionna Taiga.  
\- Grmph.  
\- Et de manière plus explicite ?  
\- Grmph. »

Le basané n'aimait pas parler dès le réveil, Taiga le savait, mais ses grognements d'animal sauvage l'amuseront toujours, malgré leurs trois ans de relation.

« Je vais faire à manger, repose-toi un peu en attendant.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, ricana Daiki.

\- Non mais tu m'as pris pour qui ? C'est supportable, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus, lâcha Taiga, faussement vexé.

\- Tu parles, je t'ai entendu grogner quand tu as bougé.

\- T'étais réveillé ?

Le bleuté esquissa un sourire narquois tout en haussant un sourcil, le provocant.

\- Ouais, et pourquoi t'avais ri ?

\- Parce que j'ai trouvé que tu avais une tête de con, dit-il innocemment.

\- Trop aimable. J'ai pas envie de me lever, viens. »

Aomine avait dit cela en agrippant le poignet de son amant pour le recoucher à ses côtés, et l'enlacer avec possessivité.

Le rouge jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait neuf heures moins le quart. Pourquoi pas traîner au lit, après tout ils ont largement le temps devant eux.

Une discussion prit place petit à petit entre eux, parlant de tout et de rien. Puis un sujet pour le moins excitant intervint dans ce petit débat.

« Dis, tu coucherais avec qui si j'étais absent ? » demanda de but-en-blanc Taiga.

En effet, Taiga est le PDG d'une entreprise à Séoul, en Corée du Sud malgré ses vingt-huit ans, et est souvent occupé. Rares sont les fois où ils se retrouvent à deux, à traîner au lit et se taper la discut' tels deux mégères ou à jouer au basket, comme dans leur belle jeunesse. Le basané quant à lui est commandant de police, connu pour être loyal et impartial dans son travail et est respecté pour ça. Aujourd'hui est un jour férié suivi du weekend et ils comptent bien en profiter de ces trois jours comme il se doit, en laissant de côté leurs rôles importants pour une fois.

Le basané sortit sa tête du cou de son amant où il était en train de déposer de légers baisers.

« Comment ça ?

\- Bah quand je suis pas là , tu coucherais avec qui ?

\- Je te signale que moi aussi je suis souvent absent et j'ai pas le temps pour ça, même si je le voulais.

Taiga sourit.

\- Oh, _si_ tu le voulais, évidemment.

\- Ouais. Mais personne n'est aussi érotique et bandant au pieu, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis avec toi ?

Taiga lui asséna une tape sur le crâne suite sa bêtise.

\- Aie. Ça t'apprendra me poser des questions sorties d'on ne sait où aussi, rigola le bleuté.

Taiga se colla davantage à lui et agrippa ses fesses pour les malaxer et remonter jusqu'au dos tout en plongeant son visage au creux du cou du bleuté pour s'enivrer se son odeur puissante.

\- Aller, dis.

\- Personne, baka.

\- Aho, ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

\- Je suis sérieux, personne, dit-il malgré son sourire.

Taiga le vit et s'exclama.

\- Alors pourquoi tu souris !

\- Putain, tu connais un mec qui n'a pas peur d'offrir son cul, à part nous deux ?

\- Midorima.

\- Lui ? Impossible. Je suis même prêt à parier toute ma fortune.

\- Si, regarde, il se lime les ongles, il a de longs cils, il se tartine le visage avec des crèmes pour garder la peau saine comme il dit, il s'habille très chic et très à la mode, il collectionne des objets quotidiennement dont je n'ai toujours pas compris la raison et je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille, ni entendu un de nos amis parler de ses relations sexuelles, il ne daigne même pas poser un regard, ne serais-ce qu'une demi-seconde, pour regarder les filles à fortes poitrines comme toi. Puis il a un beau cul bien bombé, c'est typiquement gay.

\- N'importe quoi. C'est très cliché ce que tu viens de dire. Et s'il a un beau cul bien bombé comme tu dis, c'est grâce au basket, baka.

\- M'enfin, les faits sont là. Il est très sérieux sur son image.

\- Lui au moins il prend soin de lui.

\- Tu insinues quoi là ? D'abord j'ai pas besoin de ça, je suis déjà parfait, __honey__.

\- Pff, vantard.

\- Ce n'est que la pure vérité. Et c'est toi le vantard. Qui nous sortait " le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi " à longueur de journée aux temps de notre jeunesse ?

\- Je n'aurais pas choisi Shintaro, avoua t-il en évitant la pique.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je me vois pas coucher avec ce coincé. Et il n'est pas gay, c'est inconcevable. Je préfère encore Kise, même s'il me tape sévèrement sur le système.

Le rouge vint caresser ses pectoraux avant de s'attarder sur un téton, qu'il pinça. Ils se turent un moment, l'un profitant des caresses et des baisers de l'autre.

\- Par contre, j'ai toujours trouvé Seijuro sexy, lâcha d'un coup Daiki.

\- Akashi ?

\- Oui. Et puis j'avoue que son côté psychopathe m'a toujours plu, même si parfois il peut être effrayant. Et sa manière d'être est fascinante, il peut très bien être doux et aimable qu'un tyran sans cœur n'hésitant pas manipuler et rabaisser les gens. Et j'adore ça parce que c'est lui.

Le rouge se redressa sur son coude pour mieux voir son amant.

\- Carrément. C'est vrai qu'il est d'une beauté fragile et gracieuse ... Mais un peu trop lunatique mon goût. Et il est sûrement maso

Daiki rougit. Imaginer son ami avec tout le bordel des maso, cravache, chaînes, colliers... Ça à de quoi exciter.

\- Qui d'autre ? demanda Taiga.

\- Hein ? Mais tu veux faire une orgie avec la Génération des Miracles au complet !

\- Avec les Power Rangers tu veux dire ? Pourquoi pas ! rigola le rouge. Ah non, pas Murasakibara, trop grand. Aller, qui ? trépigna t-il tel un enfant.

\- Tatsuya, ton frère, lança Daiki avec un air si innocent que Taiga crut un instant qu'il plaisantait.

Le frère de son amant était la seule personne que Daiki jalousait parce qu'il partage avec Taiga leur passion pour le basket, et aussi parce que son frère n'est pas son frère et il peut très bien se passer des choses entre eux. Selon Daiki. Bah si ! Ils sont trop intimes et ça lui vrille le cœur, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Même étant bourré.

\- C'est mon frère, comme tu dis, alors __out__.

\- Dommage, je le trouve sexy aussi.

\- Suivant, essaya d'éviter Taiga, trop gêné de parler ainsi de son grand frère.

\- Tetsu, affirma sincèrement Daiki.

\- Kuroko ? Taiga parut réfléchir. J'avoue que je le trouve attirant dans son genre. Je l'ai toujours inclus dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, va savoir pourquoi. Cet air impassible qu'il a tout le temps, le rend mystérieux et c'est ce qui fait son charme, alors imagine comment il doit être divin quand il est sous le contrôle du plaisir. Je me demande quel goût il a et comment est sa voix quand il crie de plaisir. Imagine que je le prends par les cheveux et que mes reins le frapperaient violemment et profondément, imagine ses cris de plaisir et son expression ? Putain, j'ai toujours envie de le prendre comme un malade tellement il a l'air bon. Aussi imagine que toi et lui vous...

Il se tut en voyant le regard luisant de désir et le sexe de Daiki prendre encore des centimètre à ses paroles.

\- Oh, je vois qu'il te fait plus d'effets que les autres, dis moi !

\- Toi aussi, regarde toi, tu commences bander.

\- Parce que c'est Kuroko. L'idée à l'air de te plaire.

\- Le mot est faible, dit le basané d'une voix rauque.

\- Quand même, il serait plus excitant si c'était toi qui lui faisait ce que je viens de dire, sous mes yeux, lança Taiga avec un regard chaud.

\- Tu penses ? dit Daiki en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le corps de Taiga et fit se rencontrer leurs bassins nus.

\- Oui. Donc tu nous vois tous les trois faire l'amour ? chuchota le rouge.

\- Je tenterais bien l'expérience. C'est excitant rien que d'imaginer.

Daiki lui donna un petit coup de rein et ils se sourirent.

\- Pauvre Tetsu, s'il nous entendait.

\- Ça l'exciterait, balança Taiga.

\- Peut être pas.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en s... Ah !

\- Hum ? lança Daiki avec un clin d'œil.

Taiga lui attrapa les cheveux et lui intima de reprendre ses coups de langue sur sa virilité érigée, ce que Daiki fit avec plaisir et délectation.

* * *

Oui, ils en avaient parlé tout l'heure, en avaient rigolé et imaginé les scènes. Mais être à deux doigts d'appeler Kuroko et l'inviter à la maison parut tout de suite difficile malgré le fait qu'ils l'invitaient très souvent, quand ils pouvaient. Mais pour ce genre de choses... Et s'il refusait ? Ils savaient tous les deux que Kuroko aimait le sexe bien plus que la normale et ne refusait jamais une partie de plaisir. Bien qu'ils soient tous les trois très proches pour des amis, leur passion pour le basket et la relation qu'ils avaient eu chacun en tant qu'ombre et lumières, penser à Kuroko de cette manière est aussi excitante qu'effrayante. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre sa précieuse amitié, elle leur est indispensable. Il a toujours été là pour eux, même dans les pires moments, son calme olympien et son caractère suffisent à gérer les deux hommes au sang chaud. Il est leur équilibre, comme le Bien et le Mal.

« Appelle-le, ordonna finalement Daiki, tout se passera bien, on fera tout pour.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de lui dire la raison maintenant, hein ?

\- Non. On fera ça en freestyle, baka. »

Taiga fixa son téléphone dernier cri, n'osant pas lancer l'appel. Il prit finalement une profonde inspiration et l'appela, sous le regard mi-tendre, mi-craintif de Daiki.

Et s'ils le perdaient ... ?

* * *

Le temps passa, après avoir discuté, plaisanté, mangé et bu, ils montèrent dans la chambre du couple pour se faire une partie de jamb... de jeux vidéos.

Chamailleries, taquineries, cris de frustration ou de joie se faisaient entendre depuis la pièce à l'étage.

Un moment, entre une partie (de __jeu__ , chers lecteurs dont l'esprit est malsain, __de JEU__ ), Daiki surprit Kuroko en train de fixer les fesses de son amant quand celui-ci s'était levé pour arranger les fils reliés à la console pour la faire remarcher, qui lui soutira un sourire narquois. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message au rouge pour l'informer de la situation, discrètement. La réaction de celui-ci ne tarda pas ; il jeta un regard amusé au basané et se releva, faisant bien attention à passer par la gauche, où se trouvait assis Tetsuya et approcher ses fesses fermes et rebondies de son visage, feignant l'innocence.

« Mince, ma manette s'est encore débranchée. »

Daiki se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. La situation lui parût puérile et amusante, et son tigre jouait bien son rôle d'aguicheur. Voyant que Tetsu ne lâchait pas l'arrière-train de son amant des yeux, il décida de s'approcher de Kuroko discrètement en faisant le moins de bruit pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes, lança le bleu avec un ton joueur.

Et ce n'était même pas une question, mais de la provocation pure et dure.

Kuroko lâcha un hoquet de surprise et se tourna immédiatement vers Daiki, à sa droite, le visage rouge et honteux malgré le fait qu'il s'efforce de garder une expression stoïque.

\- Mais rien, Aomine, qu'est ce que tu crois, fit-il ne pouvant contrôler sa voix montant légèrement dans les aigus.

\- Bien. »

Le basané avait chantonné avec amusement. Quand son Tetsu l'appelait par son nom de famille, c'est qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal.

Le tigre, qui avait suivi l'échange avec un sourire niais, le dos tourné et affairé à "réparer" sa manette, décida qu'il devait maintenant se rasseoir, et rester innocent. Kuroko essaya tant bien que mal de refréner son rougissement et cacher sa bosse à peine visible, mais visible quand même. Bordel, ce n'était pas le moment de s'exciter devant le cul de Kagami. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il a mit un jean aussi serré chez lui ? Il avait l'habitude de traîner en pyjama ! Et puis ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait des yeux. Ils servent à voir, à regarder, à apprécier, hein. Merde la fin. Et l'autre con qui lui soufflait l'oreille ! Mais depuis quand il soufflait dans les oreilles des gens ?!

« Tetsu ? Tu abandonnes la partie ? demanda Aomine.

\- Ouais, mets autre chose. »

Kuroko avait marmonné sa réponse, n'osant pas détourner son regard de l'écran plat où il n'y a absolument rien d'intéressant à regarder, vu que le jeu est sur pause.

Daiki se dit que c'était à son tour de se lever et montrer son joli postérieur rehaussé grâce à un jean blanc à son petit Tetsu. Il croisa le regard de Taiga qui lui fit un clin d'œil, excité par la situation, toutes ses peurs s'étant envolées en fumée en voyant Kuroko perdu et au bord de la panique, malgré son visage sans expression.

Le bleu se leva, fit quelques pas jusqu'au géant écran plasma collé au mur, lentement pour les laisser profiter de la vue et se pencha pour récupérer la pochette du jeu. Kuroko voulut arracher ses yeux du spectacle mais n'en fut pas capable, il était scotché au postérieur de son ancienne lumière.

 _ _Bordel de merde. Mais je fous quoi ? Depuis quand j'apprécie leurs fesses en rougissant ?__

Soudain, un deuxième souffle vint caresser son oreille droite. Merde, Kagami.

« Il te fait envie ? »

Taiga lui avait soufflé sa question d'une sensualité déconcertante pour le cyan tout en effleurant l'oreille rougie de ses lèvres, qui fit tressauter le sexe de Tetsuya. Mais putain, ils ont quoi tous, à lui souffler à l'oreille ? Il n'était pas sourd ! Maudite zone érogène.

Daiki se retourna doucement et décida de regarder le déroulement de la situation, autant excité qu'amusé.

Il vit son amant diriger sa main vers le pantalon d'un Tetsu statufié n'osant pas bouger, fixant la main de Taiga et ayant le souffle coupé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi stressé et moins sûr de lui, que ce soit sur le terrain dans la vie quotidienne. Il avait toujours eu un regard confiant, sûr de lui. Il savait aussi que lors de ses séances de plaisir, c'était Kuroko qui dirigeait quand il était avec un homme. Alors que là, il lui faisait plutôt penser un lapin face à un prédateur. Bientôt entre deux prédateurs affamés, prêts à dévorer lentement la chair qui leur est offerte.  
Il se lécha les lèvres et sourit tel un diable à cette pensée que le plus téméraire des chasseurs de démons aurait pris la fuite.

Kagami caressa du bout des doigts la virilité à moitié éveillée à travers le jean de son ami qui se sentait très à l'étroit.

« Tu bandes. »

 _Non ! C'est vrai ?!_

« C'est nous qui te faisons cet effet ? »

Et c'est dit avec un ton mortellement sexuel qui devrait être interdit aux moins de trente ans. __Interdit__ tout court. Avec une loi et tout. Faudrait qu'il en parle à Aomine.

Kuroko ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas souffler, autrement il serait foutu s'il laissait échapper son souffle tremblotant, il n'aurait plus qu'à s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Il se surprend même à penser qu'il aimerait que Taiga accentue ses caresses.

« Tetsu. »

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir deux lagons bleu foncé le fixant avec tendresse et désir mêlés.

\- Oui, répondit t-il en se léchant les lèvres rapidement à cause de la tension qui l'habite et avalant sa salive.

Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux du couple, il vit celle d'Aomine et ne voulait pas l'interpréter.

Taiga se trouvait à présent derrière lui, debout. Et Daiki se leva, laissant Tetsuya assis à leurs pieds.

\- Lève-toi, ordonna Daiki, tout en le fixant de haut. Il avait vraiment la prestance d'un pur dominateur. Il n'était rien à côté de lui. En même temps vu son job...

Kuroko, assis sur un pouf qui le hisse pour que sa tête soit pile devant le sexe d'Aomine, les yeux plongés dans ceux bleu électrique le regardant de haut, s'excita davantage. Faut dire que la position était très explicite et très prometteuse pour les choses à venir. Il sentit une bosse effleurer la base de ses cheveux. Kagami venait de presser son sexe derrière son crâne en lui ordonnant aussi de se lever. Il ne put qu'obéir, la tension sexuelle qui lui tordait les entrailles à lui faire mal le poussait se soumettre aux ordres de ses deux lumières. Les deux lumières se collèrent légèrement à Tetsuya pendant qu'il se levait pour sentir le corps du cyan frotter leur sexes. Kuroko en eut le souffle coupé. Cette pression était excitante à en mourir.

Les deux corps du couple se collèrent davantage à celui de Kuroko. Celui-ci vit le visage du basané se rapprocher du sien, jusqu'à sentir son souffle brûlant sur ses lèvres qui lui fit fermer les yeux par pur réflexe.

« Tetsu si tu veux t'arrêter, c'est maintenant. »

Aomine avait murmuré en approchant encore ses lèvres pour que Tetsu sente son souffle brûlant. Il vit une lueur d'incompréhension dans le bleu de Tetsuya. Son cœur se serra. Il avait peur que tout s'arrête et que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il nous arrive ? demanda avec le même ton Kuroko. Depuis quand on pense à s'unir tous les trois ?

\- Depuis que je fantasme sur toi, Tetsuya. »

Le rouge était intervenu en léchant l'arrière de l'oreille du cyan qui frémit violemment contre leurs corps l'enserrant étroitement. Il avait bien lu de la crainte dans le regard de Daiki, il décida à ce moment là qu'il ferait tout pour que Kuroko se sente à l'aise avec eux, et que leur amitié perdure malgré que, ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire dépassait l'entendement. Avec Kuroko, cela lui parut normal, sans en connaître la raison de cette attirance pour lui. Daiki est aussi sur la même longueur d'onde.

Kagami, n'étant pas de nature patiente, commença défaire la ceinture du cyan d'un geste lent et sensuel qui se cambra pour lui laisser l'accès. Le mouvement fit soupirer les deux lumières qui sentirent leur sexe se frictionner contre le bassin du cyan. Le rouge délaissa la ceinture et remonta ses mains chaudes sous le débardeur de sa victime et caressa son ventre avec le plat de ses mains, créant des picotements sur l'épiderme de Kuroko. Taiga vint pincer les tétons du plus petit qui se cambra en frottant sa virilité à celle du basané qui étouffa une grognement surpris dans le cou du plus petit. Kuroko ne sait pas s'il pourrait tenir face à cette situation, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait lâcher prise à tout moment. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité, désirant ardemment s'unir à ses deux lumières. C'était indéniablement bon, alors que ce ne sont que de simples caresses.

« Tu m'affoles, Tetsu, tu n'imagines même pas ce que nous avons voulu te faire subir, lâcha Daiki de sa voix rendue rauque et dangereuse par l'excitation.

Kuroko ne put que gémir sous les caresses de Kagami et les paroles d'Aomine. C'est lui qui allait devenir fou. C'est pas eux qui sont entre deux bombes sauvages prêts à le dévorer en entier.

Douces et fiévreuses, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le contact de la bouche du basané le fit soupirer d'anticipation. Son baiser est avide, dominateur. Sa bouche subit les assauts sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle déjà erratique dans cet échange intense. Dans son dos, Kagami se mit à mordiller sa nuque et à caresser lascivement son membre travers ses vêtements qui durcit comme jamais à lui en faire mal. Entre la bouche de Daiki et les mains expertes de Taiga, il finit par se laisser complètement aller, s'abandonnant à son plaisir. C'était juste incroyable comme sensation. Les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui le touchaient, et il _aimait_ ça. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui est en train de se passer, mais s'il arrêtait tout maintenant, comment serait leur relation ? Et même après l'acte ? Et si...

Très rapidement, tout cesse. Kagami stoppe ses caresses et Aomine ses baisers, ce qui fit gémir Tetsuya de frustration.

« Viens. »

Kagami s'est allongé sur leur lit d'une manière lascive, levant son torse en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, tout en ouvrant ses jambes pour ne pas compresser sa virilité qui ne demande qu'à être libérée. Aomine ferma la porte de la chambre pour plus d'intimité et se déshabilla dans la seconde.

« Viens, reprit Kagami ne voyant pas Kuroko bouger de sa place. Ce fut Aomine qui, arrivant par derrière, l'aida à reprendre contenance en lui embrassant le sommet de son crâne. Il le poussa, avec douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer, par la nuque jusqu'au lit et monta en même temps que, stationnant sur leurs genoux, tous deux surplombant Kagami de leurs corps, Aomine derrière Kuroko. Le basané prit la main droite de son ancienne ombre, l'approcha de ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser qui fit rougir Tetsuya et exciter davantage Taiga. Il la fit avancer jusqu'au sexe de son amant en-dessous d'eux et lui fit poser la paume sur la bosse conséquente du rouge, malgré qu'elle soit prisonnière dans le double tissu.

« Caresse-le. »

Tetsuya frissonna violemment et son sexe sursauta brusquement face ses paroles qui le fit grimacer de douleur et de plaisir simultanément. Il leva les yeux pour croiser celles du tigre qui lui lança un regard encourageant et débordant de désir. Encouragé, et sous leurs regards attentifs et avides, il baissa lentement la braguette de Kagami, dévoilant un caleçon déformé par son membre gorgé de sang à en exploser - avec des ballons de basket dessus - qui lui arracha un sourire.

Il déglutit. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Il savait manier l'objet alors il n'avait qu'à en faire de même. Il souffla pour se donner du courage quand il sentit la main de Aomine caresser discrètement sa cuisse pour l'encourager. Il glissa alors ses doigts sur le membre du rouge qui tressauta à son toucher d'une manière que Tetsuya jugea à se damner. Il fit quelques lents et langoureux va-et-viens avec sa paume pour ensuite tirer le caleçon vers le bas et vit le sexe claquer contre le ventre de Taiga, rien qu'à ce claquement, il s'excita plus que jamais. Il ne savait pas qu'il était encore possible d'être excité comme il l'est actuellement. __Putain__. Il lui enleva complètement ses vêtements avant de revenir se focaliser sur - l'énorme - membre.

Un corps se colla davantage à lui, un souffle s'approcha de son oreille. Un murmure doucereux.

« Suce-le. Fais-le crier ton nom. »

Encore un ordre. Il faillit se déverser dans son caleçon, ils ont vraiment décidé de le tuer sur place. Qu'est ce qu'il leur a fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un châtiment. Il a plutôt l'impression d'être au paradis.

Lentement, sous leurs regard attentifs sombres et chauds, la langue de Kuroko remonta sur toute la longueur du membre jusqu'au gland qu'il lécha timidement, encore hésitant. Une main dans ses cheveux, Kagami les caressa tendrement, l'encourageant, il se sentait lui-même sur le point d'éclater.

« Fais-moi crier, Tetsuya. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. »

Celui-ci mordit ses lèvres et entendit un souffle venant derrière lui. Aomine aussi est excité par ces paroles. Il sentit la main de celui-ci glisser sous son débardeur pour l'enlever, et s'attaqua à son pantalon ainsi qu'à son caleçon. Il sont maintenant tous les trois nus comme à leur naissance.

La langue de Kuroko revint récupérer le pré-sperme sur le gland de Kagami qui grogna d'impatience.

Kagami est délicieux, mine de rien. Il n'a jamais autant apprécié faire une fellation.

Mettant sa gène de côté, il caressa d'abord les bourses pleines. Elles sont douces et lourdes dans sa paume. Il les malaxa doucement, les faisant rouler dans le creux de ses mains. Il goûta leur texture du bout de la langue, puis les prend entièrement en bouche. Elles deviennent plus lourdes quand il les lâcha dans un bruit de succion qui fait grogner Aomine et gémir le rouge. Ils aiment ça. Il se demande comment Daiki fait pour résister, à rester derrière à la vue d'un Kagami complètement lascif et gémissant. Il était extrêmement beau, les yeux devenus rouge foncé et brillants, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées et les cheveux collés à son front. Il remonta sur la longueur du membre érigé. Une main vint caresser l'intimité de Kuroko qui gémit de plaisir tout en ayant le sexe en bouche qui provoqua une vibration sur celui-ci. Kagami se cambra et poussa un cri jouissif.

« Continue, continue... s'empressa t-il de dire, de peur que cette douce torture s'arrête.

Il ne sentit plus rien venant de la part d'Aomine, qui le déçut un peu, et reprit son activité. Il enfonça le membre plus profondément dans sa bouche. Un gémissement guttural se fit entendre exprimant un plaisir intense. Il fit des va-et-viens parfois lents, parfois rapides et profonds qui rendirent fou Taiga.

Le rouge ouvrit les yeux pour voir son sexe apparaître et disparaître dans la délicieuse bouche de Kuroko, et leva ensuite son regard pour happer celui d'Aomine qui le fixait depuis le début avec son regard dangereusement animal et débordant de désir pur. Kagami se demanda un instant comment son amant faisait pour garder le contrôle. Une multitude d'émotions passa par leurs yeux. Ceux de Daiki s'assombrirent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà en le voyant serrer la mâchoire en forçant ses orbes rougeoyantes et brillantes à rester ouvertes, le souffle erratique, parfois entrecoupé quand le plaisir monte en lui. Kagami voulait jouir en le regardant, et Aomine faillit lui-même se déverser en voyant la manière, unique et à rendre fou un asexué, dont son amour se tordait de plaisir sous les caresses d'une autre personne. Et le fait que ce soit Tetsuya n'arrange en rien les choses.

Kuroko, comme s'il avait entendu le souhait de Taiga, accéléra la cadence qui le fit haleter et gémir sans gène et rejeter sa tête en arrière pour ensuite la relever et continuer de fixer Aomine. Ces sons érotiques se répercutent sur les entrejambes des deux bleus. Kuroko sortit le sexe de sa bouche dans un bruit de succion pour mieux le reprendre.

Aomine caressa lentement les flancs et les côtes de Tetsuya en fixant son amant sous le plaisir, prêt à exploser, tout en descendant sur sa croupe. Ses mains s'attardent sur ses fesses. Il se mit a quatre pattes s'assurant que Kagami ne le lâche pas des yeux, écarta avec douceur et gourmandise les fesses musclées et rebondies de Tetsuya et y glissa sa langue. Kuroko hoqueta, surpris. C'était agréable, la langue d'Aomine était agréable tout en étant gênante, torturant son entrée. Il en oublia le sexe de Kagami et se cambra plus, offrant entièrement son postérieur à la langue inquisitrice. Il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un le toucher à cet endroit si intime, il dut se rendre l'évidence que c'était grisant et, tant que c'était Aomine ou Kagami, il les laisserait faire, leur faisant confiance aveuglement. Le basané introduit sa langue sans difficultés. Le cyan haleta quand il le sentit lui faire l'amour avec sa langue, entrant et sortant, lui procurant un immense plaisir et le faisant bander plus fort, si c'était encore possible.

 _Putain._

Il grogna de frustration quand Aomine se releva, arrêtant de s'occuper de son intimité. Le basané lança un regard chaud à son amant et appuya de sa paume sur le crâne de Tetsuya pour qu'il reprenne le sexe de Kagami. Il le reprit et le pompa avec plus de vitesse et de force. Chose pas évidente quand on en suce une aussi grosse que celui de Kagami, qui prenait tout l'espace de sa bouche, mais il savait faire une gorge profonde. Il enfonça alors le sexe plus loin dans sa gorge et pompa longuement en avalant pour provoquer un enserrement autour du sexe d'un Kagami gémissant encore plus fort, complètement aux anges.

« AH ! O-oh merde...

Kagami se cambra brusquement et agrippa plus fort les cheveux cyan de son ami inconsciemment, pour qu'il continue de le pomper profondément.

\- Ah __fuck__ , Kuroko ! grogna puissamment le rouge.

Le sexe de Kagami se tendit brusquement dans la gorge de celui-ci et se déversa dans un puissant râle de plaisir intense, coupant le contact avec les yeux d'Aomine tellement le plaisir était immense.

\- Putain de merde, ta bouche est juste... Tu es un petit démon sous tes airs innocents, toi, murmura Kagami entre deux souffles. Il attrapa le menton de Kuroko et l'embrassa avec fougue. Aomine sourit à cette vision, Taiga réagit toujours de cette manière quand on lui faisait une fellation en bonne et due forme. Il était fier de Tetsuya, car Kagami était difficile à satisfaire. Il est le seul être que Kagami connaisse qui peut le satisfaire à chaque acte sexuel. Il se pencha pour embrasser la nuque de celui-ci qui détacha ses lèvres de celles de Kagami. Il se retourna pour croiser le regard fier d'Aomine qui lui réchauffa le cœur et le fit sourire sincèrement. Il avait bien compris qu'il était aussi à la hauteur, il fût flatté et honoré. Kagami attrapa la nuque de Daiki et le fit se pencher pour l'embrasser amoureusement, lui faisant goûter Tetsuya travers sa cavité buccale. Kuroko se retrouva écrasé entre eux deux et gémit de plaisir en sentant son membre frotter contre l'aine de Kagami et le sexe - énorme aussi - de Daiki frotter contre sa raie.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur leur amant qui les regardait fiévreusement, il aimait les voir s'embrasser. Envolée sa gène, il avait envie de plus. Il avait envie d'eux et leur fit comprendre en bougeant son bassin qui fit fermer les yeux à Daiki sous cette douce friction.

« On dirait que tu aimes nous voir ensemble, fit remarquer gentiment Kagami. Tetsuya sourit et provoqua un grognement d'excitation de la part de Daiki et un plissement de yeux de la part de Taiga. Les sourires sincères de Tetsuya sont tellement rares qu'ils se surprennent à réagir à ce simple étirement de lèvres, mais ô combien sexy à cet instant.

Kagami se leva et allongea Kuroko à sa place tandis qu'Aomine se plaça à côté du rouge, tous deux surplombant de leurs corps celui de Tetsuya.

\- A toi, maintenant, dit Daiki avec un sourire dément, qui fit frissonner le plus petit d'excitation et d'anticipation.

Il se lancèrent tous les deux à l'assaut de leur futur amant avec plus de frénésie, leurs mains se rencontrant sur l'entrejambe du cyan.

\- Aaah, gémit fortement celui-ci en donnant un brusque coup de rein, son visage déformé par le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait.

Kagami et Aomine se remémorèrent leur discussion de ce matin, particulièrement la petite tirade de Kagami sur ce qu'il voulait lui faire subir, leur regards se rencontrèrent, et dans ce regard de connivence, ils décidèrent de réaliser le fantasme de Kagami, qui est de voir Tetsuya se tordre de plaisir sous leurs mains expertes et puissantes, bientôt sous leurs coups de reins violents et passionnés.

\- Tu es beau quand tu gémis, Kuroko, lui souffla Kagami l'oreille. Tu réalises un de mes fantasmes, tu sais. Tes cris me font perdre la raison, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te pénétrer comme une bête.

Kuroko se sentit honoré encore une fois, par ces paroles. Alors comme ça Kagami pensait à lui d'une manière intime ? Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait faire partie des rêves les plus érotiques de Taiga. Qui l'aurait cru ! Etre le l'objet des fantasme d'une beauté fragile et féline comme le rouge le fait se sentir plus précieux à ses yeux. Il se sentit beau, aussi.

Toutes les sensations que lui prodiguaient le couple lui sont familières mais multipliées par cent.

 _ _Parce que c'est eux.__

Une main, s'enroula autour de sa verge. Sur ses hanches, ses deux amants frottaient leur érections troublant de plus en plus sa raison.

Après la révélation folle de Kagami, Kuroko n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche pour laisser échapper son plaisir.

Kagami le remarqua, puisqu'il n'attendait que ça. Il vint passer sa langue sur les lèvres gonflées de celui-ci.

« Non, Tetsuya, je veux entendre à quel point ce qu'on te fait est bon.

\- Et ce qu'on te fait est bon ? susurra Aomine à son oreille.

\- Haah...

La main de Kagami se faufila sur son ventre, frôlant celle d'Aomine et continua jusqu'à atteindre la verge de Kuroko puis ses testicules qu'il caressa doucement.

\- Aah, putain.

\- Alors Tetsu, est-ce que c'est bon ? chantonna Aomine.

\- Hmmm, oui... AH !

Kagami laissa échapper un petit rire, satisfait d'entendre ce cri suite à un seul puissant va-et-vient sur sa verge et s'avança pour embrasser Aomine tout en continuant ses caresses.

Tetsuya ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vu fut de trop ajouté aux caresses de leurs mains et le fit craquer. Il sentait son corps se tendre, son bassin bouger pour accélérer les mouvements sur son sexe, il se sentit partir.

Mais juste avant l'explosion, Aomine retira sa main et celle de son amour, l'empêchant de jouir.

\- N-Non, pitié ... supplia Tetsuya en relevant brusquement la tête.

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire carnassier. Aomine dit :

\- Soit patient, mon beau. »

Kagami regarda son amant se lever pour s'arrêter un instant, contemplant le tableau qui lui était offert. La vision fut si érotique que son érection en tressauta. Les hommes qui comptent le plus pour lui sont devant ses yeux, nus et magnifiques. Son cœur accéléra ses battements.

Tetsuya passa son bras derrière sa tête et prit une pose lascive et complètement soumise. Aomine et Kagami se gorgèrent de cette vue, il était splendide, offert de la sorte. Il vient de leur rappeler à quel point il peut être encore plus beau s'il le souhaite, ils n'avaient rien à lui envier, étant eux même jalousés, mais Kuroko était tellement divin en cet instant qu'ils voulurent le posséder tout entier. C'est exactement tout ce que Kagami voulait ardemment ce matin. Tetsuya les regarda dans les yeux, les défiant. Il était incroyablement excitant, ses cheveux retombant sur ses yeux bleu clair et uniques, son corps qui, malgré sa finesse et sa fragilité, était parfaitement sculpté. Et le summum, son expression était sereine et son regard leur faisant comprendre qu'il attendait patiemment la suite. Aomine grogna devant le regard soumis et provocateur de Kuroko avant d'aller ouvrir un tiroir derrière lui pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. Pas besoin de capotes, de protection ou de quoi que ce soit.

Il voulaient le sentir autour d'eux.

Tetsuya commença se caresser doucement et Aomine fut le premier réagir.

Il s'avança vers le grand lit où est avachi au centre Kuroko, monta dessus, se tourna vers le pied du lit et plaça ses genoux de part et d'autre de la tête de Kuroko allongé sur le dos, de façon à ce qu'il lui fasse une fellation à l'envers.

Kuroko contempla la hampe dressée de Daiki avec des yeux brillants, il avait envie de goûter Aomine rien qu'en voyant la couleur foncée et la texture soyeuse de son épiderme. Kagami se fit le loisir de regarder pendant un bout de temps ce qu'il va se passer. Il adorait voir des fellations sous cet angle, Aomine le savait. Ils avaient souvent regardé, les pervers qu'ils sont, des vidéos pornographiques de cette pratique entre des hommes. Il se plaça donc entre les jambes écartées et légèrement remontées de Kuroko et s'installa confortablement. Aomine et Kagami se font face, et regardèrent Kuroko.

Tetsuya, obnubilé par cette verge brune, par la texture agréable à l'œil de par sa couleur foncée, sortit sa langue pour lécher le gland, récoltant le pré-sperme ayant déjà coulé abondamment et en avala goulûment. Il passa à la vitesse supérieure, excité comme il est et prit l'érection du basané pour l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Profondément du premier assaut. Le couple vit le sexe progresser à travers la gorge du bleuté, l'enflant de par la taille conséquente de son sexe. Aomine laissa échapper un gémissement guttural, de soulagement et de volupté, se forçant garder les yeux ouverts, tellement la vision qu'il avait était grisante. Il appliqua lui-même quelques va-et-viens, adorant la manière dont son sexe bougeait travers la gorge de Kuroko, la gonflant. Il plaça sa paume sur ladite gorge, pressant légèrement en donnant un coup de butoir.

La sensation était exquise. Kuroko savait tout prendre sans s'étouffer, même sous cet angle là. Une perle rare, bordel de merde.

Kagami, ne put s'empêcher de mordre ses lèvres très fort pour se contenir. Il avait envie d'être à la place de Aomine tellement il pouvait ressentir son plaisir.

Aomine continua de donner des coups de butoirs de plus en plus vite, ne pouvant se retenir tant le plaisir était grand et se déversa dans la gorge de Tetsuya. Il regarda celui-ci en avaler, ce qui l'acheva complètement.

« Je peux mourir heureux maintenant, plaisanta Aomine, encore dans les limbes du plaisir. Il ne pouvait tenir une seule seconde sur ses genoux et se laissa tomber en avant en se retenant avec peine sur ses deux poings qui peinèrent à le tenir tant ses bras tremblaient sous l'intensité du plaisir ressentit. Kagami l'attrapa par ses épaules et le força à se relever avec douceur. Aomine souleva la tête de Kuroko et la posa entre ses cuisses, puis se pencha pour embrasser profondément Kuroko, le gratifiant ensuite d'un sourire reconnaissant.

Tetsuya sentit soudainement un doigt s'insérer en lui d'un coup. Il poussa un cri de surprise et s'arracha au baiser qu'il partageait avec Daiki. Kagami était pressé d'être en lui, on dirait. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas, car avec ce qu'il venait de voir, il y avait de quoi perdre la raison. Et encore, Taiga se retenait.

Il fit entrer un second doigt et fit des mouvements en ciseaux pour accélérer la préparation. Aomine reprit son baiser avec Kuroko pour atténuer la douleur, pour qu'il se concentre sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, le bleuté sentit un bout du gland de Taiga frotter contre son entrée. Il poussa un peu, une première fois. Tetsuya gémit. La vache.

« Détends-toi, ça ira mieux après. »

Ouais, il disait la même chose quand il baisait, mais quand cette phrase nous est destinée, on a du mal se détendre, c'était clairement autre chose. Malgré tout, les caresses d'Aomine étaient d'une grande aide pour détourner légèrement son attention de la douleur que lui prodiguait le sexe de Kagami. Il releva la tête pour regarder le sexe de du rouge face à son entrée. Son sang se glaça. Ça ne va jamais rentrer !

« Kaga, arrête ça va pas rentrer, tu es énorme ! supplia t-il légèrement horrifié.

Celui-ci, ne s'attendant pas ça, leva brusquement son regard vers Kuroko puis vers son amant pour ensuite éclater d'un rire franc.

\- Merci pour le compliment ! dit Kagami.

\- T'en fais pas Tetsu, j'ai subi ce monstre et c'est faisable, affirma Aomine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- Mais arrêtez de rire, putain, je tiens à mon cul !

\- De toute façon c'est bien rentré dans ta bouche, alors...

\- Ouais mais c'était pas facile non plus ! coupa Tetsu, ne laissant pas Taiga terminer sa phrase.

\- Hey, ça va aller. A moins que tu veuilles tout arrêter, le coupa Kagami d'une mine faussement déçue.

Arrêter ? Certainement pas ! Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui et encaisser le gros bolide prêt à le déchirer en deux. Il était un homme ou non ?!

Voyant que le bleuté s'était un peu relâché, Kagami en profita pousser une seconde fois. Il laissa échapper un râle à peine audible puis répéta le manège plusieurs fois.

Kagami se pencha vers lui, son souffle chaud buttant contre son cou.

\- Laisse toi faire, __honey__. Je te promets que tu ne ressentiras que du plaisir, lui dit-il en continuant de le pénétrer en douceur. Aomine se baissa pour embrasser le crâne de Kagami d'un geste affectueux.

\- Tetsuya, je te veux bien serré autour de moi. Je veux te sentir m'aspirer.

Ces paroles très crues, très excitantes eurent raison de lui et mordilla ses lèvres se retenant de crier et Kagami en profita pour le pénétrer d'un coup sec, ne tenant plus.

 _ _Oh putain de merde de sa mère la chienne__.

Le sexe monstrueux le déchira littéralement comme il l'avait prédit. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre dans la pièce, des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux qui furent immédiatement récoltées par deux lèvres douces et bienveillantes. Merde le con, s'il croit que ça va atténuer la douleur, il se fourre le doigt jusqu'à l'épaule là où il pense. Enfin, là c'est lui qui est en train de se faire fourrer.

\- Ka-Kagami, stop, stop, stop ! cria t-il en empoignant brusquement les cheveux roux. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé du tout, ayant décidé de laisser le temps à Kuroko pour s'habituer à sa présence.

\- J'avais compris, tu peux lâcher mes cheveux ! se plaigna Kagami avec un rire, ce qui provoqua celui moqueur de Daiki, fortement amusé par la scène inattendue, surtout venant de leur amant.

Au bout de quelques caresses rassurantes de la part du couple, Tetsuya bougea son bassin inconsciemment, incitant Kagami de se mouvoir en lui.

 _ _Enfin.__

Kagami retira complètement sa verge de l'antre chaude de Kuroko pour mieux se rengainer en lui d'une poussée brutale et profonde faisant hurler Kuroko de plaisir, sentant sa prostate malmenée de la sorte dès le premier assaut. Il a bien visé bordel. Sans lui laisser un instant de répit, il lui asséna des coups de butoirs d'une force le rendant fou une fois pour toutes, faisant buter le sexe de Kuroko sur son ventre, pour ensuite décélérer la cadence en de poussées profondes et langoureuses, lui faisant perdre pied. Il se retira soudainement.

\- Mais tu fous quoi, bordel reviens tout de suite ! grogna t-il immédiatement les dents serrés de frustration.

Kagami se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Oh là. Il connaissait __ce__ sourire. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Mais qu'il vienne le prendre ! Maintenant et qu'importe ce qu'il planifiait de lui faire !

Ils placèrent Kuroko face Aomine et entre ses cuisses, ses mains caressant son dos, remontant à sa nuque. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux avant que Daiki ne le soulève pour l'empaler sur son sexe tendu. Il se prit toute la longueur de Daiki. La pénétration sous cet angle est profonde, incroyablement excitante. Le basané embrassa la ligne de son cou, descendant sur sa clavicule, mordilla ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, les roulant entre ses dents.  
Il souleva ses hanches, les faisant glisser sur son érection. Kuroko gémit de plus belle en écarquillant les yeux quand Aomine toucha ce point sensible en lui. Il en pleura presque tellement c'est bon. Il comprenait le plaisir d'être pris dorénavant. Tch, s'il avait su. Soudain, Aomine ralentit la cadence. Son souffle buta contre le cou et la clavicule de Tetsuya. Il embrassa son menton en lui disant de se détendre.

Mais il était bien détendu, pas de soucis.

Un cri sortit du fond de la gorge de Kuroko. Une autre intrusion se fit sentir en plus du sexe de Aomine, qui fit crier plus fort Tetsuya. Son entrée est à présent écartée à outrance. Aucun d'eux ne bougea.

\- Mon dieu, vous voulez ma mort, constata difficilement Tetsuya, les fesses en feu. Vous êtes de putains de malades... balbutia t-il avec difficultés.

Mais le plaisir était si grand que Kuroko leur dit de bouger au bout de quelques minutes seulement. Il avait depuis le début le besoin de les sentir tous les deux en lui. Maintenant qu'ils y sont, pas question de reculer. Kuroko serra les dents en sentant Kagami bouger, puis Aomine en faire de même, leurs sexes sont tellement gros qu'il se sent littéralement écartelé. Encore plus que la première intrusion de Kagami. Mais le plaisir était là malgré tout. Recevoir de l'amour de cette manière par ceux qui lui sont plus proches de lui que sa jugulaire avait sa part de plaisir. Il réussit à faire fi de la douleur. Celle-ci disparaît petit à petit, laissant place au plaisir de se faire malmener la prostate sans un moment de répit par les deux sexes enfouis en lui.

\- Bordel tu es serré, souffla difficilement Aomine.

\- Allez, Kuroko, montre moi à quel point tu aimes ce qu'on te fait subir, fit Kagami.

\- Mais vos gueules, je vais vous buter, articula difficilement Kuroko.

Mais leurs paroles crues attisèrent encore plus son plaisir, ils haletèrent tous les trois, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Le couple grognaient et gémissaient sans honte de plaisir de par l'étroitesse de Tetsuya. Aomine croisa son regard. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Kagami fourra sa tête entre le cou de Tetsuya, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, se laissant aller au plaisir qui le dévorait à petit feu.

Leurs déhanchés sont lents, pleins de douceur, ils continuèrent de caresser Kuroko pour qu'il soit totalement habitué et détendu.

« Ooooh, plus...

\- Hm ?

\- Plus fort, putain, plus fort ! Je suis pas en sucre... »

\- Toujours aussi fier, même dans un moment pareil, constata Aomine surprit et amusé, c'est affolant.

Les coups de reins devinrent alors plus puissants, plus violents. Le corps de Kuroko ne fait plus que monter et descendre entre Aomine et Kagami. Ils commencèrent à exprimer leur plaisir fortement, leurs voix se confondant, les prénoms des trois hommes s'envolèrent à tout va, parfois criés, parfois murmurés.

Kagami releva son visage de la nuque de Tetsuya pour regarder Daiki prendre son plaisir. Il avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serré, ses lèvres luisantes par le baiser échangé avec Kuroko et la respiration saccadée. Cette vision lui fit tourner la tête et lui fit accélérer la cadence qui les fit grogner tous les trois. Tetsuya renversa sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Kagami, son corps bougeant presque seul, ses ongles griffant férocement les épaules d'Aomine.

« Tetsu, Tetsu, oh, Tetsu... Hah, haleta brusquement Kagami les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Faites-moi jouir... souffla Kuroko entre deux souffles erratiques.

Kagami prit le menton de son ancienne ombre en ancrant sa tête sur sa propre épaule droite en le regardant de haut et avec désir, forçant le cyan à le regarder en retour.

« Supplie-nous.

\- Pitié, Taiga, j'en peux plus, Daiki... »

Sa tête fut brutalement ramenée en avant par la main de Daiki pour l'embrasser. Le ballet de leur langue se fit avec frénésie, une folie dévorante.

Tetsuya était proche, affreusement proche. Son corps n'avait jamais été parcouru par de telles sensations, intenses, violentes, presque meurtrières. A chaque fois que les sexes frappaient ce point en lui, il croyait mourir. Ils allaient l'achever. Puis Aomine libéra la bouche du bleuté au moment où Tetsuya se libérait, le plaisir explosant dans tous les pores de son corps, l'achevant littéralement, le plaisir l'ayant électrisé. Son cri de plaisir résonna dans la pièce bientôt rejoint par la voix grave d'Aomine qui se répandit dans son amant dans un ultime coup de rein, son corps se tendant avec force à l'extrême, serrant les hanches de Kuroko en lui laissant des traces rougeâtres. Le plaisir fut grand, ce qui déboussola Aomine qui resta coi un instant. Comme toujours, lorsque Aomine jouit, Kagami, en entendant son cri d'extase explosa violemment à son tour en Tetsuya, comme une vague déferlante emportant tout sur son passage. Sa conscience n'était plus. Il ne ressentait que le plaisir dévorant qui l'avait assailli, finissant de remplir Kuroko de sa semence.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, inconscients du monde autour d'eux ? Leurs corps se contractaient par moments, comme alimentés par un courant électrique. Le plaisir qu'ils avaient tous les trois ressenti n'avait rien à voir avec la meilleure baise qu'ils croyaient avoir eu par le passé. C'était une étreinte si intime, si forte, intense et si spéciale qu'ils s'étaient laissés emporter. Mais encore, le fait d'avoir eu une relation entre eux trois principalement avait rendu la chose très unique, très précieuse. Leur relation était puissante même dans cette situation. Qui l'aurait cru. Maintenant, ils savent à quel point l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre, même si Kuroko n'avait pas ce privilège d'être amoureux d'eux. C'est effrayant à quel point ils sont liés.

Petit à petit, les sensations revinrent. Kagami se releva et posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Aomine puis sur celles de Tetsuya, qui lui ne bougeait plus, raide mort sur le corps de Daiki. S'il n'avait pas d'endurance sur le terrain, comment pouvait-il l'avoir au lit ? Aomine tendit son bras et attira Kagami en douceur vers eux. Kagami lui sourit amoureusement et se laissa embrasser. Ils voulurent sortir de Tetsuya mais celui-ci, tout à coup réveillé, les retint.

\- Juste encore un peu.

Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'achève déjà. Ils sourirent à Kuroko puis Kagami entoura le corps du bleuté de ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment et lorsque le sexe d'Aomine sortit suivit par celui de Kagami doucement, ils se pelotonnèrent les uns contre les autres, n'en finissant pas de déposer des caresses et des baisers tendres sur la peau collée à la leur. Petit petit, ceux-ci se firent de plus en plus passionnés et sont prêts pour une bonne partie de la nuit à ces nouveaux plaisirs.

Ils finirent bien plus tard par s'endormir, épuisés. Ils auraient voulu que ça n'en finisse jamais.

Mais toute bonne chose à une fin.

* * *

C'est bien plus tard qu'ils se réveillèrent tous les trois de bonne humeur, au soir.

Sauf Kuroko.

« Bande de violeurs, quelle idée de me prendre à _deux_ ! Brutes ! Vous n'auriez pas pu passer un par un au moins ? Le premier que j'entends me dire que c'est parce que je n'ai pas d'endurance je le castre sur le champs.

Le couple, d'abord surpris, éclata de rire suite à cette petite tirade remplie de promesses de vengeances.

\- N'empêche que tu as aimé ! dit Kagami.

\- Non.

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux qu'on te rappelle ce que tu...

\- Je sais ! Me faites pas chier, c'est bon, coupa Tetsuya, touché dans sa fierté.

Aomine et Kagami rirent de plus belle face à la mauvaise foi de leur amant. Kuroko restait Kuroko, hein.

Ils restèrent au petits soins, près de lui, Kuroko ne se faisant pas prier pour leur donner des ordres et les fatiguer à exécuter des tâches, par pure vengeance.

Leur amitié fut inchangée, mais plus intense. Kuroko regarda le couple se lancer amoureusement des regards devant lui. Ce sont des choses qu'ils ne montrent jamais à l'extérieur, il fût honoré et flatté d'être le témoin de leur amour. Mais encore plus d'être précieux à leur yeux, comme ils le sont pour lui.

Le couple tourna son regard vers Kuroko et lui lancèrent un regard rempli d'un profond amour amical. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et l'embrassèrent à tour de rôle avec tendresse. Soudain, une question brûla les lèvres de Kuroko.

\- Dis Kagami. Depuis quand tu fantasmes sur moi ? Tu es fou ?

Ledit Kagami, étant en train de verser de l'eau dans un verre pour l'offrir à Tetsuya, renversa quelques gouttes d'eau à l'entente de cette question qu'il redoutait. Il lança un regard à Aomine espérant une aide, mais celui-ci détourna immédiatement le regard, avec un sourire innocent. Ah ouais, il le laissait dans la merde ?

Kuroko ayant vu leur échange dit :

« Allô, j'ai posé une question.

\- Ecoute Kuroko, je n'en sais rien, c'est venu tout seul. Tu es bandant, t'es beau, tu sens bon, et ce matin on... Non rien. En faite on s'est dit pourquoi pas inclure Kuroko dans nos nuits mouvementées et voilà. C'est tout. Y'a rien de ... hein.

En disant ce mensonge, Kagami jeta un regard à son amant lui intimant de ne pas lui révéler qu'ils ont pensé à d'autres personnes avant de le choisir. Aomine lui renvoya un regard voulant dire " comme si j'allais lui dire ça ! Je suis pas fou ! "

\- T'étais obligé de lui dire qu'il sentait bon ? se moqua Aomine.

\- Ferme la, toi.

\- Donc si je puais je serais jamais là, même si j'étais la plus belle personne de la galaxie ? se moqua aussi Tetsuya.

\- Voilà, fit Kagami de mauvaise foi, ne voulant pas répondre à la provocation de son désormais deuxième amant. Et arrêtez de rire ou je vous fais pas à manger, bande d'incapables.

\- Hm... C'est vrai que ton odeur fait tourner la tête, fit Aomine en s'approchant du cou de Tetsuya, le faisant frissonner.

\- Dégage, toi. Va m'apporter à manger, fit Tetsuya, n'ayant pas encore digéré sa douleur.

Aomine hoqueta, mimant une mine choquée et sauta sur Tetsuya pour le chatouiller et lui poser des baisers baveux sur l'épiderme qu'il trouva à sa disposition. Sachant Tetsuya très chatouilleux malgré les apparences, Kagami décida d'en rajouter une couche : en plus des baisers de Daiki, il se plaça au dessus du ventre du cyan, profitant du fait que ses deux hommes ne prêtaient plus attention à lui et colla sa bouche sur son ventre en soufflant pour le chatouiller. La réaction de Kuroko ne se fit pas attendre. Il gesticula dans tous les sens essayant de s'échapper des assauts de ses anciennes lumières tout en explosant de rire.

\- Mais arr-bandes de gamins ! Je peux plus respirer !

La soirée continua sous les rires et la bonne humeur des trois amis, sans compter sur la mauvaise foi de Kuroko qui n'hésite pas à rembarrer l'un ou l'autre s'il deviennent trop entreprenants.

 ** **FIN****

* * *

 _ _Voici la fin ! J'espère que les personnalités des personnages ne vous ont pas dérangé, je n'ai pas respecté leurs caractères pour pouvoir rédiger cet OS. Merci de reviewer et me donner vos avis, je ne suis pas très satisfaite du lemon, il est un peu trop rapide à mon goût. A la prochaine pour une autre histoire !__

 _ _Yasei.__


End file.
